Luke Skywalker
by TheChosenKid
Summary: A young girl is found murdered behind her school back in 2001. Nick takes charge of the case with Kat unwillingly works with him, as it's only brings up a family fued.
1. Luke SkywalkerPrologue

Cold Case-"Luke Skywalker"

Cold Case-"Luke Skywalker"

Prologue

May 2, 2001

Late at night, around 8:30, outside of a school, a short mocha skinned seventeen year old black girl, about 5' 3" with shoulder length dark brown hair, is standing outside of the building, posted up again the brick wall, smoking a cigarette, wearing a black hoodie and black jeans, staying calm, showing no sign of worry. A young fifteen year old white girl, about 5' 5" and shoulder length black hair, walks up to the black girl, wearing a white jacket and white slightly baggy jeans. The black girl removes her lit cigarette from her lips, and begins, rolling it between her lips between her fingers.

"You don't have to do this you know." The black girl implies not looking at the white girl, but straight ahead, with her face unrevealed from her hoodie.

The white girl looks down, trying to avoid contact. "I have to. I've been challenged. I can't back down" She looks up at the other girl. "And when we win, we'll have a surprise for everyone."

The black girl gives off a smirk as she tosses her cigarette aside and taking removing her hoodie from her head and feels a drop of rain coming from the sky. "Alright Skywalker, make the Dark Side proud."

The walk into the building side by side, before entering the building, the black girl puts her head with her hoodie. As they enter the gym of the school where about a thousand of faces scream and cheer, they're depart to opposite sides of the gym.

Around 11:45, the white girl lies behind the school face down in the rain, the black girl comes over to the girl hoping to wake the young girl, only to find the girl dead.

October 5, 2008

At the station, Detective Nick Vera goes walking towards his desk when an older woman in her late 40's with flowy blonde hair, knocks into the detective, causing him to spill his coffee onto himself, burning coffee.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry sir." The woman apologizes with a sympathetic manner.

Nick takes in a deep breath, trying not to show sign of pain, begins wiping the excess coffee away. "It's okay, nothing that a good dry clean can't fix. What can I help you with?"

"Are you with the Philadelphia Homicide Team?" The woman asks.

Nick clears his throat. "Yes I am actually."

The woman pulls out a notebook and hands it to Nick. "Good, cause I was hoping that can look into a case. From May 2, 2001, my daughter was murdered. This was a notebook she had in her room."

Nick reads the cover of the notebook, which causes him to raise an eyebrow. "Luke Skywalker?"

The woman shrugs. "I used to think that it was s storybook she used to write but I now believe that it was a diary and I was hoping maybe you could take the time to look at the book to see it has the answer to her death."

Nick nods his head. "Well ma'am, I have no guarantees, but I'll see what I can do." He walks over to his desk with the notebook and Detective Scotty Valens walks over out of curiosity.

"Old girlfriend?" Scotty jokingly asks.

Nick looks over to Scotty and hands him the notebook. "New re-opened case."


	2. Catherine Walkins

At the station, Detective Lily Rush is sitting at her desk, finishing up some paper work, Detective Will Jefferies relaxes in his chair at his desk, with a chocolate covered sprinkled doughnut in one hand and a coffee in the other, and Kat comes in late with her coffee and drops her bag on her desk and starts searching her bag. At that moment, Nick and Scotty walk in with a box that hasn't been solved. Lily is the first to notice, with curiosity.

"What's up guys?" Lily places her pen down as Vera drops the box on her desk.

"We got another cold one." Nick explains.

Lily opens the box. "How cold?"

"2001." Nick responds.

"Huh, more like kinda chilly then cold." Kat jokes as she continues to search her bag not looking at the others.

Nick grabs a file from the box, opens it and begins to read it off. "Catherine Walkins, born on Aug. 27, 1985, died May 2, 2001."

Kat stops searching her bag, looks up at Nick and walks away unnoticed.

Lily's interest in the case strikes. "This girl was only fifteen. Cause of death?"

Nick continues reading off the paper. "Fractured skull from a nearby brick. Found in the parking lot behind her school, P.L.J.D. Academy."

Scotty has a moment of thought. "I know that place. They use to sentence juvenile delinquents there sometimes if the judge gave them the option to go there instead of the juvenile detention center. Help them get on the right track. It's an alternative school now." He hands Lily the notebook diary. "Possible diary of the victim."

Lily read the cover. "Luke Skywalker?"

Nick grins. "Exactly what I said." He continues reading. "She was sentenced to the academy for assault in 2000, her cousin was already sentenced there two years before."

"Maybe her cousin may be able to remember something." Lily opens up the notebook and sees two pictures of the victim. The first one was a school photo, perfect innocence with the perfect smile, with her long blonde hair, and the second photo was of the same girl with shoulder length black hair and dark clothing, no smile. "Well, we can definitely say that this girl's image transformed over her time at the academy." Will walks over behind Lily as she looks over the new possible evidence while eating a doughnut. "Any suspects?"

Nick scams the file. "Yeah, a Kimberly Miller."

Will looks up at Nick with question. "Did you say Miller?"

Nick smiles. "Hey Miller, is she a relative of yours?" he asks in a joking manner. He turns around, only to realize that Kat already left her desk. "Where'd she go?"

Everyone scan the room until their eyes land on Stillman's office, seeing that Kat is in his office talking to the boss, unsure on what the conversation is about or how it was going.

In Sillman's office, Stillman is sitting on the front of his desk while listening to Kat, not full aware of how worried his detective his.

"I don't want to be on this case at all, boss. I really want to sit this one out."

Stillman slightly nods his head. "We are here to do a job. You can't just go and 'sit one out' whenever you feel like it. I understand why your reasons for not wanting to do this, but you may be the one who can find the killer of this poor girl. You're the one most familiar with this case."

"My sister was the lead suspect, of course I know this-"

"I want you and Vera on this, Miller. Follow up on the lead Have Scotty and Lil' pay Catherine's cousin a visit." Stillman orders.

Kat sighs of worry. "Yes sir. I'm on it."


	3. Princess Leia

**A/N: This chapter is a little longer than the others. Sorry. lol**

Later that afternoon, Lily and Scott are sitting in the livingroom of Carolyn Walkins. A flash of the seventeen year old Carolyn, a redhead, long past her shoulders, with a white silky shirt long sleeve with white pants and hoop earings. Then it flashes back to the current Carolyn, shoulder length red hair who's wearing a white sweater and with blue jeans.

"My cousin Cathy was an overall good girl. She didn't deserve to be at the academy." Carolyn explains.

"She was in for assault." Scotty reminds Carolyn

Carolyn nods her head. "Yeah, she was protecting my reputation, defending my honor. But when she ended up in the academy, she began to realize that all those were more then true, it was so much more."

**Flashback**

_At P.L.J.D. Academy, in her dorm room, Catherine is unpacking her suitcase in her dresser, when her cousin, Carolyn, walks in the room and knocks on the door._

"_Knock knock cuz." Carolyn smiles. _

_Catherine turns around with her flowy blonde hair and flashes her cousin a nervous smile._

"_Hey Carol, I'm glad I'm not here alone." Catherine walks over and hugs her cousin._

_Just when they started hugging, two girls walks in, one sixteen year old white girl with spiked hair and the black girl from the prologue, both wearing black both clothing, the black girl wearing a black hoodie._

"_Well well, if it isn't Princess Leia gracing my room with her presence." The white jokes with a grin._

_Carolyn breaks away from her cousin's hug, eyeing the two girls that walked in. "You keep you distance Vader, she's not to be harmed."_

_The white girl walks over to Carolyn, in her face with an even wider grin. "What she's like your new Han Solo."_

_Catherine becomes worried. "Don't hurt her, she's my cousin."_

_The white girl chuckles. "Family I see. Well this is my room, and if she doesn't want to get her ass kicked every night, she better declare her neutrality right now."_

_Catherine's brows scrunch up. "No. No neutrality. You don't tell me what to do."_

_Carolyn eyes widen. "No, she doesn't mean that. You got a problem, you settle with the Rebels."_

"_Oh but I do have a problem. I can kick your ass right now-"_

_The white girl is soon cut off._

"_Vader, we don't want to disturb our new guest. Now, we walk and talk and leave the princess behind." The black girl walks away as the white girl follows. _

_Carolyn walk over to her cousin who's consumed without confusion. "The Emperor can't hold on much longer. It's only a matter of time that they we'll be defeated. Stay away and don't give in, okay?"_

_**Flashback ends.**_

"So you were known as Princess Leia?" Scotty asks with a grin.

Carolyn nods. "I led the Rebels. The dark side led by the Emperor."

"Who was the Emperor?" Lily asks.

"You're gonna have to ask Kim Miller, the only person who had control over Vader. Vader was Patricia Dermick. She wasn't too fond of Cathy. Kim, the calm one, was the badest of the bad." Carolyn informs.

Meanwhile, over at the Philadelphia fire station, Nick and Kat are walking through the locker room as Nick hangs up his cell phone.

"Lily just called, said to as Kim about the Emperor." Nick informs his partner.

"Right." Kat responds, not looking at her partner in return.

Nick notices his partner's odd behavior. "So do you know this Kimberly Miller?"

Kat slightly falls behind. "Yeah, unfortunately, she's my sister."

Nick shocked but not showing his surprise continues ahead and sees a young black girl in her late twenties wearing a fire fighter uniform pants and a white shirt with short brown hair and Nick pulls out his badge. "Kimberly Miller?"

A flash of the young black girl appears and then appears of the older Kim returns, looks over at the badge and rolls her eyes. "Wow, a cop, nothing new." She responds with sarcasm and then looks at Nick directly and smiles. "Well, you seem to be cute, so what _is_ new?"

Kat walks over from behind the lockers. "Hopefully the last you'll see of us."

Kim's eyes grow wide with shock and slight fury as her smiles disappears. "What the hell do you want?"

Nick interrupts the oncoming feud. "We're here to talk about Catherine Walkins."

Kim's eyes shrink and narrow. "Aw, I guess everything _isn't_ about Katherine Miller. Funny, last time I check, her death had nothing to do with drugs."

"I work with homicide now Kim." Kat explains with aggravation. "You would know that if you called or anything."

"Hey you shut me out okay?" Kim says walking towards Kat but Nick backs her off.

"Ladies stop it. Now Kim, what was your association with Carolyn. Who was the Emperor of the dark side?" Nick asks. You were the one who found C

Kim looks down. "So you want to know the secrets of Academy? I'll spin it for you quick. That kid Cathy, she had potential for being a real badass.

_**Flashback**_

_Over behind the school, Kim sitting having a smoke in broad daylight when she sees Catherine walks by._

_Kim grins. "Catherine Walkins, arrested for beating up three people for talking about dear ol' Princess Leia. All around American girl, who just got caught up."_

_Catherine looks over at Kim. "You stay away from me."_

_Kim's brows scrunch up. "So I take it you've been filled in."_

_Catherine walks up to Kim. "I don't understand it, and don't care. Don't push me from my neutral state, or I'll become a leading Rebel." _

_Kim blows smoke from her cigarette in her face, then grins again. "The Rebellion is a joke. Your cousin is a joke. With my years here as the Emperor, I have yet to see a Rebel who can take my empire down or away. The Dark Side is more powerful, I advise you not to underestimate it, Luke."_

_Catherine begins to breathe heavily, listening closely. "What'd you call me?"_

_Kim tosses her cigarette to the side, blowing the excess smoke from her lungs, again into the young girl's face. "Luke Skywalker." She walks away leaving the confusion Catherine. "The Emperor knows all."_

_**Flashback ends.**_

"That kid had potential. She stood up to the Emperor, just like her cousin, but she was different. Her innocence was so noticeable which means, that her mind was fresh for corruption. Why not by the Emperor herself? Cathy didn't need to be there though, not at P.L.J.D. She was too good of a person for that." Kim explains.

"So you're the Emperor?" Nick as, trying to put the pieces together. Kim nods her head. "So you tried to corrupt her to the Dark Side?"

Kim shakes her head horizontally. "Actually, it was Patricia Dermick. She was my Vader, the one who controlled when I was busy or laying low." she looks away, as if she was slightly ashamed, nods her head again as she pulls out a cigarette. "Mind?" and

"Not at all." Nick writes down some notes.

Kat glares up at her little sister. "I mind."

"Don't give me that bull Kitty Kat. You smoke these cancer sticks more than I do." Kim shoots back. "How are your lungs by the way? Black as tar I presume?"

Kat rolls her eyes with anger and walks over to Kim before being stopped by Nick.

"Ladies, please." Nick tries to calm Kat down. "Miller, relax." Looking back at Kim and gives her his card. "We'll keep in touch."

Kim smiles at Nick. "I sure hope so. I advise you to do some Star Wars refreshing."

Nick smiles back before dragging Kat off. "What the hell Miller?"

Kat walks ahead. "I don't want to talk about it. I absolutely hate this case."

**A/N: Katherine Miller vs. Kimberly Miller. Stay tuned to get a little more background on the Miller Family Fued and also some Kat & Nick moments.**


	4. She Hates My Guts

**A/N: I wasn't sure how much about the Miller Sisters I wanted to expose, but I decided to let a little more than I originally anticipated. In case if you wanted to know, I will do a sequel to this, but it won't be a case, more of providing a back story. But for now, enjoy.**

Later, back at the station, Will is reading the diary, while Lily and Scotty are reading over their notes from their interview earlier. Nick walks in and Scotty is the first to notice something missing.

"Wait, where's Kat?" he asks Nick.

"I sent her home, said she wasn't feeling well. But then after what I found out, I wouldn't feel so well either." Nick continues. "Kimberly Miller, she's Kat Miller's younger sister."

Scotty looks up at Nick, knowing his seriousness. "I had the feeling there was a connection, but this, this is too much."

"Well Lil, you're not the only one with a sisterly feud. If I wasn't there with Miller, there would have been a damn street fight." Nick slightly jokes.

"Wow, this means hat Kat would know about this case better than any of us. I mean, he sister was the lead suspect." Lily realizes. "So what happened? What did you find out about Kim and the Emperor?"

"More like one in the same person." Nick informs. "and she's the one who gave Catherine her nickname, Luke Skywalker."

"She's Carolyn's cousin, who herself is Princess Leia." Scotty points out. "She said that Vader is some girl named Patricia Dermick."

"Same thing that Kim told me & Kat." Nick adds.

"Here's something." Will turns around in his chair. "Luke Skywalker wrote something here about Darth Vader."

"Anything that can help?" Lily walks over to Will.

"Maybe. 'I walk through, noticing that many of the storm troopers are staring at me, then the next thing I know Vader is walks over to me.'"

_**Flashback**_

At the school, in the schoolyard, Catherine is standing with Patricia standing in front of her.

"Luke Skywalker."

Catherine nods her head. "Lord Vader."

Patricia grins. "I'm glad to see that you've taken on the name."

"Well, after awhile, the name kinda, stuck. Which means that I'll take you down, along with your Emperor, or don't you know the story?" Catherine says with a returned grin.

"That's just a story, this, this is reality. But I have a proposition for you." Vader pulls out a cigarette.

"And what would that be Vader, because as a Rebel, I don't make deals with you."

"Come to the back of the school tonight at 11, my Emperor wants to meet with you." Patricia walks away.

Carolyn hurries over with a tall medium built girl with a toothpick in her mouth.

"What the hell was that about? Han said she saw you with Vader." Carolyn, looking worried.

Catherine looks at Patricia as she walks away. "Nothing, just reintroducing herself."

_**Flashback ends.**_

"And when was this?" Scotty asks.

"March 5, 2001." Will responds.

"Two months before her murder." Lily points out.

"Tomorrow I guess I'll have to take a trip to Ms. Patricia Dermick." Will shuts the diary.

Nick walks away and Scotty follows behind and places a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey man, I think you need to check on Kat." Scotty suggests

Nick turns to Scotty. "Why me?"

"She's your partner, she could use a friend right about now."

Later that night, at a local bar, Kat is sitting at the bar, already halfway down her second vodka on the rocks, thinking, when Nick walks in, sighing at the sight of his partner looking more sad than anger as she did earlier that day. He walks over and slips next to her on a stool.

"I'll have what she's having." Nick informs the bartender.

"What are you doing here?" Kat asks, not even looking at her partner.

"Having a drink. You?" The bartender places his drink in front of him and he stares at it. "Vodka on the rocks?"

"I need it." She responds, finishing up her drink, waving for another. "I really want to be alone right now."

Nick takes a sip of his drink. "I wanted to ask a few questions, you know, bout the case." Kat doesn't respond. "I checked Kim Miller's file. She was never sentenced to P.L.J.D. Her records clean in fact."

Kat nods her head. "She was enrolled, by my parents." The bartender

Nick slides away his drink. "Why was she enrolled?"

Kat sighs. "Kim was a rebel. I mean, I was a bad ass when I was in high school, but I did what I had to do when it came down to it. I kept my grades up, I made my parents proud most of the time, I did what I had to do." She takes a gulp of her newly drink. "She saw things I would do as she hung out with me and my friends. The getting high, the lying, the nonsense. But when I started going to a community college, my family's not made of money, I changed my ways, while she took on my old ways as she started high school, except worse. One night, she came home drunk when she was fourteen, got in this big argument with my parents, she snatched the keys from my pocket and we ran after her. I was jumped in the passenger seat to calm her down, before I know it, BAM, she hits my father with the car." She takes another gulp. "She says it was an accident, next thing I know, she's going to P.L.J.D., and boy she was pissed and hates us all."

Nick shocked but tries to remain cool. "So what's with the feud? How did it start?"

Kat finishes her drink. "Look, you're not getting my life story okay? So just forget it."

Nick places his hand on her shoulder but she thrust it away. "I'm just trying to help. You're sitting here getting drunk when a case involving your sister is brought up again-"

"My sister's like the bad seed, except before, she didn't care if she looked innocent or not." Kat sighs again. "It's strange, to think she was a punk kid who would start a so called accident fire, now she's putting them out."

"Just like you were the one getting high, then became a narcotics cop." Nick points out.

Kat scoffs. "And she has the nerve to call me a hypocrite." She gets up finishing her drink. "Well I'm out."

Nick catches Kat as she stumbles a little. "Here, let me drive you home."

A tear rolls down Kat's face. "She hates my guts Vera. I'm not to fond of her either."


	5. Darth Vader

A/N: Sorry it's taken me so long to update, had to finish up another fic. Tell me what you of this so far.

Chapt. 5

The next morning, at Patricia Dermick's apartment, Will is sitting in her living room when Patricia waks in with spiked brown hair, slashes back to the younger Patricia, then back to the older Patricia.

"So what about Cathy death do you want to know?" Patricia asks as she sits down. "I have training in a in an hour."

"This shouldn't take long. So you're an amateur boxer?" Will asks.

Patricia nods her head. "Yeah, hoping to make it to the big times on day, but of course, female isn't the as popular as two guys beat each other to a bloody pulp."

"According to her diary, you confronted Catherine a couple of months before her death. Saying that the Emperor had a proposition for her." Will

Patricia nods her head. "Yeah, I lived with the kid. Very naïve she was, very easy to influence. There was something bout her though, something maybe since she was a fighter. Lucky for us, we got to her first."

"We?" Will asks with curiosity as he takes notes.

"Kim and I. I informed her of Cathy's reputation, she took interest."

_**Flashback**_

_Behind the school, late at night, Kim and Patricia are standing at the back, having a smoke._

"_Where is she?" Patricia asks with frustration, taking another hit of her cigarette._

"_Be patient Vader, the kid will show." Kim covers her head, with her hood._

"_Well she better show up soon, or I'm out of here." Patricia tosses her cigarette on the ground and steps on it._

_Catherine walks over, bravely but deep inside was fear._

_Catherine clears her throat. "Well, I'm here, so what do you want?"_

_Kim smiles. "I think the question is, what do you want?"_

_Catherine looks over at Patricia. "I want to get out of here."_

_Patricia chuckles. "Unfortunately, you're stuck here. So we ask you this, choose a side."_

_Catherine shakes her head. "I've already chose a side. I'm a rebel. Don't like it, tough."_

"_But do you lead it?" Kim walks up to Catherine. "I know you don't. As long as Princess Leia is in charge, you get know power."_

_Catherine steps closer. "I don't need power-"_

"_Yes, you do. In order to survive, you need power. And we're the ones to give it to you. Your cousin, she's too selfish to give you any, and you're family. She's the reason why you're in this place, put you through hell. But now, we can be your family. The misunderstood." Kim sticks out her hand._

_Catherine hesitates and looks away with sadness. "I can't, what about Carolyn."_

"_Family sticks together." Patricia chimes in. "She's done nothing for you. She's done nothing but hurt you. You'll become a powerful woman with the rest of us, while they play little kid games." She lights up another cigarette._

_Catherine looks back at Kim's hand and shakes. "I am here, my master."_

_**Flashback ends**_**.**

Patricia chuckles. "Like I said, naïve."

Will looks back on his notes. "She betrayed the Rebels and joined the Dark Side. So what did you two mean by Carolyn giving her hell, giving her nothing by hurt."

Patricia sighs. "The story was, Carolyn was an orphan, a badass one too. She was living with her aunt, uncle and Catherine, only to cause trouble. That trouble, only got Patricia jumped, over, and over, and over again, until Cathy had enough, got revenge. One mention of her cousin, she went ballistic on these teens."

Will nods his head, taking in the story. "So who was the one who had the most influence on Catherine when she joined the Dark Side?"

Patricia rubs the back of her neck. "Kim definitely. But Catherine had to and not make it obvious that she switched sides. Making everyone believe that she was still a Rebel wasn't easy though."


	6. Fight For The Top

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but thenagain, nobody's actually reading this so...**

Later back at the station, Nick and Scotty are chatting away while Lily is looking over notes and looking over the diary. Kat walks in slowly, wearing dark shades. Nick glances up and notices her. Kat looks in Nick's direction, but walks over to her desk.

"Man, you need to go talk to her." Scotty suggests.

Nick shakes his head. "She's doesn't want to talk to me. I hate to be the one to tell her that we have to go back to see her sister again."

Scotty pats Nick on the back. "Go talk to her. She could probably use some cheering up. Just imagine if your sister was a suspect in a murder chase that you had to solve."

Nick sighs and slowly walks over to Kat. "How's it going Miller?"

Kat not looks at Nick. "Fine, just ready for this case to be over."

Nick clears his throat. "Well we have to pay Kim another visit."

"You do it, I'm not going,"

"Miller, we have to do it together. It'll only be a few questions."

Kat stands up. "I'm not doing it."

Will walks over with the diary. "I think I've found something."

Nick turns to Will. "What is it?"

Will reads the diary. "They say to don't under estimate the power of the Dark Side, but being bad just feels so good. I never understood til now. I'm replacing the old, just like the Emperor , but I don't want to. I can't leave now, she promised to be a family, but she said one of the three of us must leave. I don't want it to be me, I can't leave now. The Emperor wouldn't toss me aside would she? In the past month, we've grown into a family."

Kat looks at Will. "So you think Kim may have done something if Catherine wouldn't leave her crew?"

Will shrugs. "It's possible."

"When was this written?" Nick asks.

Will looks back at the diary. "A month and a half before her death."

Kat walks past Will and Nick. "Vera, we'll stop by her place later."

Later that night, outside of a small house, blasting music coming from the inside, Nick and Kat stand outside the front door and Nick knocks.

"Nice house." Nick compliments.

"Don't know how she can afford it." Kat spat out.

The front door opens up and Kim sighs with a smiles fading.

"Oh goody. The big sis is back." Kim looks at Nick. "But I see your cute partner is with you so I'll let you in the party."

Kim, Kat and Nick walk into the living room, showing many people drinking and dancing.

"Don't worry detectives, I won't let them drive tonight."

Kat rolls her eyes. "You always knew how to throw a party Kim."

The three of them walk into her basement, cold but clean. The three take a seat.

"So, what do you guys want now?"

Kat pulls out a pad and a pen. "We read a part of Catherine's diary-"

"Well that's just an invasion of privacy." Kim jokes.

Kat tries to ignore her sister. "And she said that one of the members of the Dark Side was leaving."

Kim tilts her head back then looks back at Kim. "Yeah, you're only allowed one apprentice."

_Flashback_

_In the bathroom at the academy, Kim is standing in front of a mirror smoking a cigarette and Catherine is at the other sink, rinsing her hair._

"_You almost done kid?" Kim tries to hurry Catherine._

_Catherine lifts her head, with a towel around her neck and her hair is black._

"_You like it?" Catherine asks, hoping it came out right._

_Kim smiles as she looks at her younger companion. "Perfect. Your transformation is almost complete."_

_Catherine smiles. "So what do I have to do now?"_

_Kim looks into mirror and sigh. "You have to fight in the Clone Wars."_

_Confusion spread across Catherine's face. "The Clone Wars?"_

_Kim looks back at Catherine. "I want you to take Vader's place. Be my new apprentice."_

_Catherine shakes her head. "I can't. She's been by your side, I just can't jump in and-"_

_Kim chuckles. "I'm not getting rid of her completely, she just won't be top notch anymore."_

_Catherine looks away into her own mirror. "Does she know?"_

_Kim nods. "Yeah, so keep clear of her and-"_

_The door slams open. "What the hell?!" Carolyn walks in the room. "What the hell is going on?"_

_Kim smiles. "Princess Leia. I think you have the wrong bathroom, Rebels piss down the hall."_

_Carolyn walks over to the girls. "I know, which is why I'm wondering my cousin is in here? And what did you do to your hair?"_

_Catherine is speechless for a moment but recovers. "The other bathroom was crowded, so I came in here. There wasn't anyone in here. I just wanted a new look."_

_Carolyn grabs Catherine's arm. "You stay away from this bitch. The Emperor is nothing but garbage. Let's go." She tries to pull Catherine to the door, but Catherine jerks her arm away. "Let's go!"_

"_You don't tell what to do! I leave on my own time!" Catherine yells back._

_Carolyn looks at Catherine with shock, then Kim, then back at Catherine._

_Kim chuckles. "Get out of here you Rebels. If you're gonna bitch, bitch on your own territory."_

_Carolyn and Catherine walk away. Catherine stops and looks at Kim who gives her a wink and Catherine smiles and walks out._

_Flashback ends._

Kim continues. "So it was _Vader_ that was leaving, sure as hell wasn't me."

Nick chimes in. "It was Patricia."

Kim light up a cigarette. "Yeah. Vader was losing power as Luke was gaining it. But Carolyn, she sure as hell wasn't liking the fact that her little cousin was hanging around me." She places her feet on the table in front of her as the detectives rise to leave. "Hey Kat?" Kat turns around to her face her sister. "Tell mom, I said hi."

Even though the words of her sister gave Kat a warm feeling, cold words couldn't help but spill out. "Go tell her yourself."


	7. Who Killed Luke Skywalker?

**A/N: This Chapter is quite short. I'm thinking about making another to follow this one, but it's not a case, mainly a Kat fic that follows this fic. Let me know if you want me to write it.**

The next morning, at the station, Kat is sitting at her desk, staring off into space. Lilly walks over to Scotty and Nick, who are staring at Kat from a distance.

Lilly looks over at Kat, who's still in her own little world. "How's Miller doing?"

Scotty looks over at Nick before answering. "I'm gonna assume that the case is taking a lot out of her."

Nick looks away from Kat with slight sadness in his eyes. "Yeah, she's really stressed."

Lilly sighs, noticing Nick sad expression. "The possibility of putting your sibling in prison for murder can be too much for anyone."

Scotty pats Nick back as he notices Will walking in and whispers. "Be there for her."

Will walks over to the group with a dvd collection. "I did some refreshing on the _Star Wars Trilogy_, hoping it would give us some background on each character and suspect, curious to see how each got their name."

Scotty takes the dvd's out of Will hands. "So what you get?"

"Princess Leia, very strong, has the tendency to run off with the mouth, even when the situation is not in her favor. She did what was necessary to make sure the Rebellion defeated the Dark Side, even got her home planet blown to bits because of it."

Nick joins the conversation. "Just like Carol did when she went on Dark Side territory. Maybe she knew Cathy was betraying her."

Will takes seat at his desk, exhausted from watching movies all night. "Well, Vader's a hothead, especially when thing aren't going their way."

Lilly thinks for a moment. "Which means since Patricia knew that her position was in jeopardy, her temper could have gotten the best of the situation. Take out the competition."

"Could be. The Emperor was more of a calm leader, more behind the scenes. But if the situation was too much for Vader to handle, he'd come in. Very smart, very convincing for corruption. Also, when Luke didn't cooperate and stood up to the Emperor, he tried to kill him."

Scotty looks at the cover of the movies, thinking. "Maybe Luke tried to leave the Dark Side, but the Emperor wasn't having it."

Lilly nods with agreement. "They're all very strong suspects. I'll talk to the boss. Maybe we need to bring them all in." She walks towards Stillman's office.

Will sighs and lays his head on his desk. Scotty drops the dvds on Will desk, chuckling.

"Rough night?"

Will looks up at Scotty, giving off a glare in his eyes. "You try watching all six of these in one night." He looks around the room, noticing someone's not in the area. "Where's Miller?"

Scotty looks up over at Kat's desk and realizes she's nowhere. "She was just at her desk."

Kat walks up to the three guys from behind. "Guys, I'm going out for a smoke, I'll be right back."

Nick nods. "Alright, I'll-we'll be right here." Kat walks out, with her three male coworkers watching as she left.

Will looks up at Nick. "Man, you need to talk to her."

**A/N: So what do you think? Who killed Catherine Walkins (Luke Skywalker)? Patricia Dermick(Vader)? Carolyn Walkins (Princess Leia)? Or Kimberly Miller (The Emperor)?**


	8. The Clone Wars

**A/N: Sorry took me so long to update. I apologize. So here's chapter 8.**

At the police station, the three suspects are sitting in three different interrogation rooms, Patricia in Room 1, Kim in Room 2, and Carolyn in Room 3.

Kat is standing outside the door of the room he sister's in, taking her time before going in. Scotty and Nick walk up to her.

"All three girls are here. I'm going to talk to Carolyn. Lil's talking to Patricia. You guys ready?" Scotty asks. Kat sighs and nods. He looks over at Nick and mouths 'talk to her'. "Well, I see you guys when you're done." He walks away.

Kat exhales and places her hand on the door. Nick places his hand on hers, causing her not to open the door.

Nick whispers to Kat. "You have to do this. I can do this myself. You don't have to put yourself through this."

Kat turns to face Nick, not trying to show too much emotion. Trying to not to show that she was indeed grateful of her friend's words, but being Kat Miller, she acted the total opposite, by jerking her hand away from Nick's grasp.

"I don't need you to try and so-call comfort me. My sister's a lead suspect of a murder. Only _I_ can get the confession out of her." She places her hand on the door, deep down inside hoping that Nick would stop her again. When he didn't, she turns around and faces him with a cocked eyebrow. "You coming or what?"

Nick sighs and puts on a fake smile. "Yeah."

They walk in the room and see Kim playing with her spiked hair. She looks over at Kat and rolls her eyes, still playing with her hair.

"Do you have anything better to do than harass me?"

Kat becomes frustrated. Being attacked at all, especially as soon as she entered a room, was something she'd never like, and he sister knew it. "Shut up. Now you gonna talk. What happened the night Catherine died?"

Kim rolls her neck, trying to get the kinks out. "Is it weird? You know, to say you name, as if you died, but you're really referring to someone else, Katherine?" She places a grin on her face. "Or are we not referring to someone else? Then again, you were a poetic type, using metaphors and all good stuff."

Kat felt the blow of the words hit her in her gut, but with hurt came anger as she walks over to Kim, ready to swing. Nick pulls her back as he sees Kim rising from her chair, ready to fight as well.

Nick pulls Kat into the corner and whispers to her. "Kat, we can't have all this hostility right now. All you doing is pissing her off, and if she's anything like you, when she's pissed walls are put up and then we can't get anything out of her. Now I want to sit here and relax. Okay?" Kat takes steady breaths and looks to the side with slight disappointment in herself. Nick took that as a sign to continue the interrogation without her, so her walk over to Kim, who was watching them the whole time. He takes a seat next to her and speaks to her calmly.

"Kim, I need to know what happened the night she died."

Kim smiles. "Do you know how cute you are?"

Nick tries to focus, knowing Kat was watching him. "Look seriously Kim, what happened. Tell me _something_."

When didn't respond the way she wanted him to, Kim sighs and looks down at the cold metal table. "May 2, 2001, a night I'll never forget. The night of the Clone Wars."

_**Flashback**_

_The same scenario takes place as in the beginning, behind the school._

"_You don't have to do this you know." Kim implies not looking at Catherine, but straight ahead, with her face unrevealed from her hoodie._

_Catherine looks down, trying to avoid contact. "I have to. I've been challenged. I can't back down" She looks up at the other girl. "And when we win, we'll have a surprise for everyone."_

_Kim gives off a smirk as she tosses her cigarette aside and taking removing her hoodie from her head and feels a drop of rain coming from the sky. "Alright Skywalker, make the Dark Side proud."_

_The walk into the building side by side, before entering the building, the black girl puts her head with her hoodie. As they enter the gym of the school where about a thousand of faces scream and cheer, they're depart to opposite sides of the gym._

_Kim walks over to her side of the gym and stands next Patricia, who's eyeing Catherine across the room. "I'm sorry."_

_Patricia looks into Kim's eyes with fury. "I'm just gonna make sure you'll never question my position again." She looks over back at Catherine across the room._

_**Flashback Ends**__._

"That night, was the night that she

Meanwhile, Scotty walks into Room 3, seeing Carolyn quite nervous and sad at the same time.

"We hear that your cousin was betraying the Dark Side, leaving the rebellion."

Carolyn looks up at Scotty with confusion in her eyes. "That's a lie. She wasn't leaving us. But-" She looks away thinking to herself.

Scotty tries to study her face. "But what?"

Carolyn looks back at Scotty with sadness in her eyes. "The night she died was the Clone Wars, the fight between the Rebels and Dark Side.

_**Flashback**_

_At the crowded gym, on the Rebel Side, Carolyn just won her fight, in her white fitted t-shirt and white long pants, the Rebellion lifting her in victory. Every Rebel cheering except Catherine, who was looking down at the ground. When the Rebel let Carolyn to the ground, she rushed over to her cousin with excitement, even after the cuts and bruises on her body._

"_Did you see that?! I just whooped some serious Dark Side ass!" Carolyn raises her hand for a high-five, but when her cousin didn't respond, she drops her hand with a frustrated look. "What the hell is wrong with you? I just kicked ass right now."_

_Catherine looks up over to the Dark Side. When Carolyn follows her gaze, she notices that she's looking directly at Kim Miller, who just looking directly back at Catherine._

"_Don't let her intimidate you Cathy." Carolyn whispers. "Now this is the first time we've came close to beating the Dark Side. I'm ashamed to say that I haven't been able to beat Vader, but now it's your turn to try."_

_Catherine looks away from Kim and into her cousin's eyes. "I'm doing the right thing. The Dark Side will not be happy to what I'll do to them."_

_**Flashback Ends.**_

"Her and Patricia had the last fight, _the_ fight, but she never showed. I spent the rest of the night bitchin in my room." Carolyn continued, she looked away from Scotty. "I guess she was betraying me, but in the end if was Kim and Trisha she betray." A tear slides down her face. "I wish I could take it all back, my life decision, maybe she'd still be here."

**A/N: Did Patrisha and/or Kim get revenge? Did Carolyn really just sit in her room in just bitch? Stay tuned for the next Chapter. If you guess correctly, then you get a hint of the answer.**


	9. I Need A Smoke

**A/N: This chapter's alittle short, but the next one is the confession. I will be making a sequel to this story, mainly about Kat and Kim, not in this one. So yay! We'll be able to have another Kat fic.**

In the office, Lilly walks about to towards the interrogation where Patricia until she saw Nick walking with a pissed off Kat going to her desk going through her purse, so walks over to Nick to see what's wrong.

"What happened?"

Before Nick could answer, Kim walks pass her co-workers, not looking at either one of them. "I'm going out for a smoke."

Will walks over to them, noticing Kat's behavior. "I take it, it didn't go well?"

Nick sighs as he shakes his head. "Nope."

"I don't blame her. Not sure how I'd react if I had to interrogate my own sister for a muder." Lilly confesses.

Scotty walks over to the group, leaving the interrogation room he just left. "You go in yet?"

Lilly shakes. "No, I was going to wait to see what you guys had before I went in."

Scotty eyes scan the room. "Where's Miller?"

Nick rolls his eyes. "Which one?"

"Kat."

Nick sighs. "She's pissed, went out for a smoke." He changes the subject. "So what you get?"

"Well it seems like Catherine never fought Patricia. The Clone Wars happened the night she died."

"So she betrayed The Dark Side, more like the Emperor for not fighting Patricia." Will points out.

Scotty nods. "Sounds like it. But it could've been either Dark Side member that killed her."

"Dammit." Nick mutters. "That mean Kat and I have to get back in there."

"So what happened?" Scott brings the subject back up.

"Kat was ready to knock her sister's lights out. She's quite the smartass." Nick explains.

Scotty shrugs. "It must run in the family."

Lilly sighs. "Well, Boss s going to watch your room for anything. So maybe she won't do anything if he knows he's watching."

At that moment, Kat walks back in, and everyone slowly departs from Nick. Kat walks pass him and back to her desk, searching through her purse again. Nick sighs and walks over to her.

"Back already?"

Kat continues searching though her purse, not looking at her partner. "I forgot my lighter."

Nick places his hand on Kat's shoulder, hoping things make it easier. "We have to go back in there." Kat stops searching though her bag. "Look, you don't have to go back in there. I can do this my-"

"I'm fine. I'm back in." Kat responds, still not looking at her partner.

Nick nods, knowing he can't change Kat's mind when she's got her mind set. "Fine, but Boss is gonna be watching. Don't do something that you'll regret." He walks away.

Kat looks up at Nick for minute as he walks away. Without a word, she grabs her lighter and walks back out the room.


	10. I'm Sorry The Confession

**A/N: This is the last Chapter and I hope you'd enjoy this story. I will definately begin writing the story following this case about Kat and Kim. Look out for it. Here's chapter 10.**

Lilly walks into the interrogation room where Patricia was sitting there, looking away from her. She takes a seat next to Patricia, trying to read whatever expression she could read, noticing that she was nervous.

"So I uh, took a look at your file." She announced as she drops a file on the table.

Patricia glances down at the file and looks away. "Find anything interesting?"

Lilly opens up the file and begins reading. "Assault with a deadly weapon, vandalism property… and this is all before you went to the academy." Patricia doesn't respond. "You like bricks?"

Patricia stares off into space, shaking her head slowly. "No, brick aren't my forte."

Lilly leans in towards Patricia. "But that what you used to kill Catherine."

Patricia turns away from Lilly. "I didn't kill her."

Meanwhile in Kim's interrogation room, Kim is standing in the corner facing away from the door when Nick and Kat walk in.

"Kim," Kat mumbles. "Sit down."

Kim stuffs her hands in her pocket, not turning around. "I'd rather stand."

Kat shrugs and walks closer to Kim back. "Fine, but you're gonna tell me why you killed Catherine Wilkins."

Kim shakes her head and looks down. "I didn't."

Kat rolls her neck from exhaustion. Deep down inside, she didn't really want to do this, didn't want to believe her sister could commit a murder to an innocent little girl, but she needed this case to done and over with.

"So you mean to tell me that you only _found_ Catherine? That you're weren't pissed off that she humiliated you and your stupid team?" Kat shakes her head. "Little girls trying to get power, so they kill each other to do it. Well guess what Kim, life not a game!"

Nick walks over behind Kat and whispers in her ear. "Remember Miller, Boss is watching us."

Kat ignores Nick's reminder and moves right behind to her sister, who's still facing the corner of the wall. "You and I both know that you're capable of hurting people. Do I need to remind you, why you were sent to the academy in the first place?"

Kim sighs. "That was along time ago."

Kat's mocha colored skin begins to turn a dark shade of red. "Really? Cause for some reason it's still fresh in my mind. Now tell me what happened to Catherine!" When Kim didn't answer, it only made Kat even angrier. So she grabs Kim by her shoulder, turns her around and slams her back into the wall. But what she saw was unexpected, tears streaming down her sister's face. She calms down a little and sighs. "What did you do?"

Tears begin to flow even more from Kim's face. "I didn't do it Kat. I didn't kill her. I'm done trying to believe that she didn't do it."

_**Flashback.**_

_On the side of the building later that night in the rain, after the Clone War battles were over, Kim posts up against the wall against with her hoodie on, smoking a cigarette relaxing. She inhales again and starts walk when she hears shouting near the parking lot around the corner. Before she reaches the corner, she hears an angry scream then a thud on the ground, moments later, running footsteps run away. When she reaches the corner she peeks around, hoping not to be seen, but is shocked to see Catherine lying in the rain in her wet, white outfit. She immediately drops her cigarette and runs over and drops to her friend. From the sight of the blood from Catherine's skull, she knows her friend is dead._

"_Okay Cat, you need to wake up." Kim begins sobbing and takes the hood off her head, shaking Catherine by her shoulder. "Come on, you're not dead. Kat! Kat you're not dead!" She looks up around wiping the rain from her face. "Somebody help me!" She wraps her arms around Catherine limp body, holding on tight, tearing falling from her face. "You have to wake up Kat. I'm so sorry."_

_**Flashback Ends.**_

More tears were falling from Kim face then before. "I didn't kill her! I held onto her body hoping and praying that she wasn't dead! I had nightmares for years because of it! In the back of my mind, I've known who killed her, but I never said a word, and I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Kat! I-" Before she could finish she begins to drop to her knees and Nick steps in to catch her before she fell completely.

Nick looks up at Kat, even with tears in her eyes, he's not able to read her expression. He holds onto Kim as she cries onto his suit.

Meanwhile, back in Patricia's interrogation room, Lilly and Patricia has sat in silence for about 5 minutes, Lilly hoping the silence would get to her.

"Are you gonna ask me something, or you just gonna watch me breath."

Lilly nods. "You want me to ask you something? Fine. Why did you kill Catherine Wilkins?"

Patricia clenches her jaw, and turns to face Lilly. "I didn't kill her."

Lilly studies her suspect's tense body language and knows she's hiding something. "Are you really that mad that she was taking your leadership?" She leans in close behind Patricia's ear. "You picked up that brick. Did Kim tell you to knock her off? Huh? Did Kim figure that since she couldn't have the best, no one could? Sure as hell not the Rebellion. Unfortunately, she had to settle with you. You were being replaced by some kid, and she didn't even have the guts to fight you in the Clone Wars. Catherine was a fresh idea, you're idea, until it backfired." She notices Patricia hands clenching and her breathing going heavy. She knows that she about to push a button that'll make her spill and she goes for it. "How does it feel to be second best?"

Patricia jumps up and faces Lilly, pissed off with anger in her eyes. "I was never second best! She didn't fight me because she was a coward, but Kim still was impressed with that kid! I proved that I was the best. Vader beats Luke! That how the story should have been! That's reality!"

Lilly step closer, with caution, towards Patricia. "How's you kill Catherine Wilkins?"

_**Flashback.**_

_Catherine's standing in the rain in the parking lot, in the rain, running her fingers through her newly black hair, hoping the rain could wash the color away. Patricia walks out the back door and a smirk spreads across her face. She walks towards Catherine slowly._

"_Well, well, well. If it isn't Catherine Walkins, the one they call Luke Skywalker."_

_Catherine, startled, turns around, nervous about running into Patricia this late at night, tonight of all nights. "What do you want Vader?"_

_Patricia chuckles a little then charges toward Catherine, punching her in the face, knocking her to the ground. "That's what I want? What, you too afraid to fight me?" She chuckles again. "I already knew that." She kicks her in the stomach. "You can't take what I have! You know why? Because I'm better than you."_

_Catherine stumbles getting off the ground and tackles Patricia to the ground giving her left and right jabs to the face after climbing on top of her. She sees a nearby brick as the thought of really giving the girls underneath her some serious physical harm, she climbs off Patricia, who's got a bloody nose._

"_You know, you say that you're better than me, but I'm the one who's walking away. You wanted a fight, you got it, and I beat you. So you can have your position, I don't want it. I'm neutral." She begins walking away_

_Patricia walks her nose and looks to the side, seeing the brick that Catherine glanced at. "You not better than me." She mutters to herself. She picks up the brick, gets off the ground and runs towards Catherine. "Hey!"_

_Catherine turns around, but before she could react, the brick came crashing into her scull. Patricia sees blood flowing from the kid's head and panics, taking off in another direction. She runs behind some cars as she hears footsteps and sees Kim running towards and dropping beside Catherine._

_**Flashback Ends.**_

Montage. Imperial March-Star Wars, in a slower tempo.

Patricia walks out the interrogation room, with handcuffs behind her back and escorted by Lilly. A flash of the younger Patricia, the Vader, then back to older Patricia.

Kim is still in the interrogation, her back against the wall, wiping her tears away. Kat walk over to comfort her sister but gets pushes away by away by a young, angry, Kim, the Emperor, the older Kim appears, but the younger Kim stays in Kat's mind. John Stillman walks up behind Kat and places his hand on her shoulder, and they both go into his office for a chat.

Carolyn stands in the empty gym of P.L.J.D. Academy, a flash of the screaming kids from the night of the Clone Wars, and a younger Carolyn, Princess Leia, then it flashes back to older Carolyn and an empty gym.

At Catherine's mother's house, Will walks up to her, handing the diary of Luke Skywalker back to her and she hold the notebook close to her chest. When she looks, she sees the spirit of her daughter Catherine Wilkins, not Luke Skywalker, with her flowy blonde hair and innocent smile. She walks away as her spirit fades.

Back at the station Kat, pack her things from her desk into a box. She looks up and sees Nick standing in front of her. She can see the look of sympathy in his eyes. They nod at each other without a word and she walks off.

**A/N: The End. So did you think? So look out for the Kat and Kim story, and you'll find out what happened to Kat Miller after this case.**


End file.
